Born to die
by ScarsandMemories
Summary: All Clove ever wanted to do was make her family proud, and now in her final moments; she reflects back on her life, and how she wanted everything to have turned out. One-shot, obviously. It's short, but just check it out.


This is just something I wrote in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. It's short. It's shitty. It's whatever…

Clove was strong. She always had been. She had to be. How else could she deal with her drunk father and the marks he would leave? How else could she put up with her own mother constantly putting her down? Her whole life, she always tried so hard to impress her parents; always in the shadow of her older brother. Winning The Hunger Games was everything to Clove. Proving her parents wrong, and outshining her brother. She was always trying to prove to everyone in her district that she's not just some little girl who throws knives, that she was tough and she could win these games and come home to her family that never expected much from her. Clove was determined to make it home to District 2 and to prove everyone that they were wrong about her. She couldn't wait to see the look on her parents face...

The only person in the world who actually cared for her, the only person who ever actually believed in her was Cato. They had been so close these past few years as they both were prepared to go into the 74th Hunger Games. Clove and Cato had been told a few years before that they would both be going into the games that year. They then were trained together in private sessions away from all of the other careers. The two of them had gotten so close these last few years, and during the cold nights in the arena he had been the one to protect her, and make her feel safe. So, it's only natural that now in her final moments… she screamed out for him.

"CATO!" said Clove as Thresh, the boy from District 11 slammed her up against the side of the cornucopia. His hands were at her throat, and his eyes were looking into hers. Clove knew this was it. She knew this was the end. "You killed her?" She shook her head in fear. "No... I—" Said Clove, knowing that he was just going to kill her anyways. "I heard you! YOU SAID HER NAME!" He screamed in her face. "CATO!" She yelled out in vain, in hopes that he would come and rescue her... but it was no use, he was no where in sight and she was already half way gone. Clove wanted him to come and pull Thresh off of her and slam him down to the ground. She wanted Cato to stab him in the chest with his sword. She wanted to hear the boom of the cannon, reassuring her that Thresh was dead, and she was safe. She wanted to look at Cato's face and see that confident little smile that he always had on after a kill... but, none of that was going to happen. Cato didn't rescue her like she had hoped.

Instead, Thresh pulled her back off the wall of the cornucopia and then with all of his weight, he slammed her body back into it. She could feel her bones break, and hear Cato's name screaming out for her in the distance. His voice sounded pained... almost as if he too had really wanted to make it back home together. He didn't want to lose the girl with the knives, because he really isn't as ruthless as he seems. In her final moments, Clove thought about how everything was supposed to have turned out. Her and Cato were going to return home together, both returning alive instead of in body bags like the other tributes would be. They would live next door to each other in the victor housing unit, and maybe even get married someday and have kids... grow old.

None of that would happen now... she was going to die right here, right now in this moment. She was going to be just another dead tribute... just another piece in their games. All of her life, everything that Clove had done... was for nothing. She was born to go into these games, and for what? To become the victor? No... Clove realized that wasn't at all what had been meant to happen. She was meant to die. Clove was born to die. She had been raised for slaughter, like livestock.

Thresh slammed her against the wall once more before he let her go. The life left Clove's body, and the light faded from her eyes. That spark of determination and pride she once had was long gone now... because now, she was no better than a dead tribute from an outlying district. It didn't matter that she had been a career, she was still just going to be another dead body lying in the dirt. The last thing she saw was Cato entering the field and running towards her all while screaming out her name... but, he was too late. Maybe he was just letting her know that he cared for her, even though he didn't always show it. Or maybe, he was just letting her know he was on his way. Either way, Clove would never know the truth.

Then everything went black.


End file.
